


Sweet Lavender

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_may_madness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 13 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Ron/Lavender, spanking, humble, pie, green, "when the lights go out".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 13 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Ron/Lavender, spanking, humble, pie, green, "when the lights go out".

It's the first event he's had to attend without Hermione at his side and he feels out of place in spite of the label "war hero" which has been added in front of his name permanently it seems.

"War hero Ron Weasley." Hard to be humble when he hears that five times a day.

When the lights go out, though, he's reminded that even war heroes get lonely. 

As he tucks into a slice of pie, Ron's eye wanders toward a decidedly spankable bottom covered by green robes. 

His cock begins to stir as he imagines slapping the soft flesh beneath then letting the witch sit on his face while he eats her out. 

Hermione never enjoyed either activity, he thinks sourly. 

He sets his empty plate on a floating tray and wipes his mouth before approaching his target. 

"Can I get you a drink?" he says, his mouth falling open when the witch turns. "Lavender?"

"Hello, Ron." Lavender leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. She smells like a bouquet, floral and sweet. "Are you here alone?"

He tries not to flush. She's obviously heard the news. "Yeah. You?"

"All by myself." She smiles coyly at him. "Maybe we should stick together. We have so much to talk about." She loops her arm through his and leans against him.

Hermione often told Ron that he was as thick as two planks but it doesn't take an Arithmancer to see that Lavender is still attracted to him. 

And she was always more adventurous, even as a sixth year.

Ron pulls her close, presses a kiss to the side of her temple, remembering a rather spectacular blowjob she'd given him behind the One-Eyed Witch.

Three hours later, Lavender's riding his face, her rosy red bottom warm to the touch.


End file.
